


Be You

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex addresses his new soldiers.





	Be You

Rex watched as the pair tried, again, to integrate with the platoon they had been assigned to and fail for trying to emulate their fallen brother.

He signaled Coric to call the exercise off, pointed out the pair, then tapped his own chest. In minutes, he had the pair sitting in his office.

"Going to say this once. Your guilt at surviving and need to hold your brother's memory first is understandable.

"But I didn't recruit his memory. I recruited you two. So be the men I saw there."

Echo and Fives looked at each other, then back. "Yes sir!"


End file.
